Bleeding Hearts
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: "Stop it," she whimpered. "You're hurting me."  Sam's scarred on the inside and out, but can she rise up to her biggest enemy? With the help of her friends, maybe she can... rated T for abuse.
1. Prologue

**Yayz! My first iCarly story!**

**Yes, I know we all know fanfiction is for _poor unfortunate souls_ who don't own anything here, so I never do disclaimers, cuz we all know I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Samantha and Melanie Puckett lived in a nice home with a dear mother...<em>

_...and a heartless father._

_You see, Tony Puckett didn't want kids. He never liked kids. Especially bratty, snippy, prank-pulling kids, exactly like Samantha._

_Samantha was never a really bad kid, she apologized after every time she snapped, and she only pulled pranks once in a while. But that wasn't enough for her father, who beat the twins til they bled._

_Pam Puckett tried to stop her husband. She tried really hard. One day she was driving Melanie to the Sunday choir, when a drunk driver smashed into them. All three people died that day, leaving poor Samantha with her cruel father._

_Something seemed to change in Samantha. She forced everyone to call her Sam, because Samantha gave her the horrible memories of her past. She pranked people more often, resulting in being arrested four times, more detentions, and facing her father's wrath, which was growing more cruel. She snapped and never apologized. She stopped attending beauty pageants, changed her total outlook on clothes, and lied about her parents._

_Samantha was gone, replaced by Sam._

_Scarred for life and not wanting to stay at her house, Sam found herself sleeping at Carly's often, especially when her father was drunk, which was pretty often after Mother and Melanie died. She also found herself bleeding very often, bruised 24/7, and with scars covering half her body._

_When she wasn't at Carly's, she was doing whatever she could to stay away from her father. She found herself paralyzed in fear when she was at home. _

_This is Sam's story, a story of love, blood-lust, and friendship, and how Sam managed to survive her father's abuse._

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a prologue, but pretty short. :( Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, a fast update. I've had this idea for so long...**

**Oh, and two reviews in 10 minutes? Wow! Thanks guys, you are the best. :)**

**Sorry if this is a bit rushed. **

* * *

><p>"Sam! What did you just do?" Freddie yelled. Sam looked at the computer (now wet with the shake she had accidentally spilled) and back at Freddie.<p>

"It was an accident, Freddork," she said smoothly.

"Some accident," Freddie muttered. Sam shot him a glare, and he remained silent.

"All right guys! I think iCarly needs another episode," Carly yelped.

"Carly, can't it wait?" Sam blurted. Carly looked at her like she was crazy.

"Has something happened that I need to know of?" she asked innocently.

"I'm fine, but we just published a video last week," Sam groaned.

"Lazy bones," Freddie muttered. Sam glared at him again, and then looked back at Carly.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired, and starving," she said.

"As usual," Freddie mumbled. She punched his arm lightly. "Ow!"

"Let's not fight, you two," Carly said. Sam rolled her eyes, then winced as Freddie punched her back. On yesterday's bruise.

"Boo yah!" he yelled. Sam glared at him.

"Freddie, what the heck... Sam, what happened to your ankle?" Carly said, pointing at Sam's right ankle. It was covered in bruises and cuts, and had three scars.

"Erm... nothing..." Sam said quickly. Carly narrowed her eyes.

"You sure? Wouldn't it be easier to tell me?" she asked. Sam looked down.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. Carly sat down next to her.

"You can tell me," she whispered.

"You wouldn't understand," Sam whimpered.

"Just say it, Sammy," Freddie said.

"My father's a monster," Sam whispered quietly, leaning into Carly.

"What?" Carly asked.

"You heard me! My father's a monster," Sam snapped.

"But you haven't seen your father since, I dunno, fifth grade?" Freddie growled.

"Just tell us," Carly said softly. "We'll understand."

Suddenly the whole story poured out, from Sam's first scar to when Melanie and Mother were killed, to when she had completely changed, and her father's cruelty.

"So, you've lied to us the whole time?" asked Carly when the story was over. Sam weakly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just... I guess... I was worried. Worried what you would think of me. Worried that you would hate me after I told you my father was a drunken monster," she said quietly.

"Sam," Carly said. "We are going to sort this out. No friend of mine will be abused in such a horrible way."

"Thanks Carly. You're a great friend," Sam whispered.

"Anytime," Carly said. Sam ran a finger over a scar on her left hand. Spencer walked in the studio.

"Sam, your dad wants you," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Why does Sam's father want her? (obvious, but still...)<strong>

**Oh, and d'ya think this'd be better written in POVs, or the way it is? Plz review! =3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to iloveyou- ihateyou, QueenV101, and Nightkill for reviewing the prologue and chapter 1. You have given me the inspiration to write this.**

* * *

><p>Sam's breath caught in her throat as she turned to Spencer.<p>

"H... how d-d-did he f-f-find me h-here?" she choked out.

"Don't ask. Are you okay? You seem pale," Spencer said.

"What does he want?" Sam squeaked.

"Don't know. He seemed angry or something. Said he's gonna kill you... like most parents do. But he obviously didn't mean it..." Spencer went on. Sam squeezed Carly's hand.

"Tell him I'm busy," Sam said, shaking like a leaf.

"He said he needed you now," Spencer protested.

"We're busy, we're about to shoot another iCarly video. Tell him to go away," Carly said sternly. Spencer shrugged and went back through the door. Sam felt really, really nautious.

"Thanks Carls," she whispered.

"No prob," Carly said.

"Sam, your father needs you NOW!" Spencer screeched through the door. Sam sighed.

"I've gotta go," she said quietly. She got up and went out of the studio. A scream escaped her lips as her father hurled an apple at her head.

"Spencer, go," she said. Spencer obeyed and went in the studio, replaced by Carly. "Get in the closet!" Sam yelped to Carly. She shook her head.

"Not unless I know you're fine!" Carly screeched. Before Sam could say anything, her dad grabbed her wrist (not in the most comfortable manner) and threw her in a car outside. He started driving madly back to her house, almost running over an old lady, and making Sam carsick.

When they got to the house, Sam tried to flee to her room. Her father had other plans. He grabbed an empty bottle and hurled it at Sam's head. Frozen in fear, Sam felt sharp glass cut her head and face.

"Stop it," she whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"I DON'T CARE!" Tony boomed. Clots of blood hung to Sam's blond hair, but her dad wasn't finished. Tony Puckett grabbed another bottle and threw it in the same place. Sam crouched, shaking, in the corner of the kitchen, facing the wall with her eyes squeezed shut. A warm liquid ran down her head, and a sharp pain errupted behind her ear. Warily looking around, she saw a steakknife sitting beside her, covered in blood.

Suddenly, as quick as it started, her pain ended. Tony decided he had enough, and would save her murder for another day. Her father lumbered into the living room and fell asleep on a couch in a heartbeat. Sam could feel blood dripping down her head, mostly from the cut behind her ear. She heard a door quietly open, and she saw Carly slipping quietly into the kitchen.

"Sam!" she gasped, only to be silenced by an urgent shushing. Carly helped Sam up and out of the house. When the door shut, Sam hurled questions at Carly.

"Why did you follow me? What were you thinking? Where are we going? What are you doing?" she asked.

"You needed a friend to help you. We're going to my house," Carly said simply.

"But... people will see me!"

"We'll take the back roads. No one ever goes there during summer. And besides, it's faster." She led Sam down the twisting road to her house, where they made a beeline to the bathroom. Carly sat Sam down on the toilet seat, locking the bathroom door. Immediately Sam became wary, for many of her father's attacks had been locked in the bathroom, and many of them included a fainting experience.

"Relax," Carly said. She searched a cabinet and came out with an old white cloth, drenching it in water. She carefully drew the cloth over Sam's face cuts, wiping the blood out of her face. Sam winced as the cloth hit a tender spot under her eye.

Carly put the cloth on the side of the sink, parting Sam's hair to look for cuts. She found a deep one on the right side and wetted the cloth, drawing it over her cut. Sam flinched. Carly washed her hair to free it of the remaining dry blood, but one cut was still bleeding. Searching, Carly found a cut behind Sam's right ear, crossing an old scar. She started to wipe the blood, but Sam drew back.

"That stung," she whimpered.

"It'll help, so your cut won't get infected," Carly replied. Sam let her go back to cleaning the cut, wincing every few seconds.

"Thanks Carly," she said when Carly was done treating her cuts.

"It's the least I could do," Carly said, wringing the cloth over the sink. Clear water tinted red spilled out.

"This was probably the worst attack I've had this year. I almost thought Da... no, _Tony, _had decided to let me in his heart," Sam said.

"You don't call him your father?" Carly asked.

"Do fathers hurl steakknives at you?" Sam challenged. "Or am I blind to real families?"

"Good point." Carly crouched next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Sam said, "I hate my life."

"What?" Carly asked, taken aback.

"Every day I'm cut, bruised. Every day new scars, scars I never knew I had before, appear. Every day I grow warier. Every day I live in fear and agony. What kind of life is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter? What will Carly do?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm pumped and ready to go!**

* * *

><p>"That's no life Sam. You should sleep over here tonight, so Tony doesn't murder you in your sleep," Carly said bravely. She unlocked the bathroom door and she and Sam walked out. Spencer shot Sam a confused glance, and Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Freddie seemed to understand exactly where the cuts came from and followed the two girls to Carly's room, where Sam collapsed on the bed.<p>

"Can you spare some food? The last thing I ate was a thin slice of moldy ham last friday, which was three days ago! I'm starving!" she said. Carly nodded. And turned to the door, stopping midwalk.

"Don't kill each other," she said, then left.

"I see you haven't changed much," Freddie mused. Sam glared at him.

"Don't push it, tech-dude," she growled. She let her head fall, moaning in pain.

"Don't kill yourself. I mean, really," Freddie said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'll faint," Sam groaned. Freddie moved so close to Sam that she could feel his breath tickle her lips.

"Don't," he whispered. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I... I love you Sam."

"You know what Freddie? I love you too, but... but I thought you had your eyes on Carly?" Sam whispered back.

"She's not as beautiful as you," Freddie said. He drew back quickly as the doorknob turned frantically. Sam's stomach flipped, only to be calmed as Carly burst into the room, shutting the door quickly.

"My brother nearly killed me for this! You better be happy Sam!" she yelped. Sam slowly sat up to see Carly holding a platter with five slices of meat loaf. Her stomach growled hungrily. Carly set the platter on the bed, and Sam immediately inhaled the meat loaf, stopping only a few times to breathe.

"The human vaccuum cleaner strikes again," Freddie laughed. Carly wrinkled her nose at a small blood spot on her blanket.

"Did I not clean it good enough?" she wondered out loud. She looked at Sam, seeing dried blood clots clinging to her curly blond hair.

"Freddie," she said slowly, "get me a cloth. A wet cloth. Sam'll probably die of blood loss if you don't." Freddie immediately scurried off.

"Um, no I won't Carls," Sam said, running her fingers through the dry blood.

"There's a possibility. Listen, if something horrible happens to you again, any abuse, I'm gonna have to call the police," Carly said. Sam's eyes widened.

"But... but then I couldn't help you with iCarly!" she said.

"You're already out of it, I mean, you're basically passing out right now, all because of that stupid cut behind your ear, and possibly that glass cut on your head. It'd be best for you." Carly swallowed.

"But I probably wouldn't see you again," Sam whimpered.

"Yeah, I know, but it'd be best for you. I want my best friend to live a happy and healthy life. If getting your father arrested and sending you to the orphanage will keep you safe, that's what I want."

* * *

><p><strong>I am updating too fast, aren't I? D;<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo peoples! I have something REALLY important to tell you!**

**hi.**

* * *

><p>At 9:15, Sam fell asleep. She was sleeping on Carly's bed, and Carly would sleep on a pull-out bed next to her. Freddie had left a while ago, because his mother was worried he'd manage to "kill himself" in the dark.<p>

Carly looked at Sam. Her foot twitched like it always did when she was dreaming. Carly blinked as she replayed what she had seen at Sam's. If she didn't do something now, Sam could be done for in the next few days.

With these thoughts in mind, Carly decided she should get a glass of water. She opened the door quietly and slipped away.

In the kitchen, she could just hear Sam's whimper, "stop it, you're hurting me." She sounded hopeless, hurt, betrayed. Not what Carly would expect from her rough, snappy friend. The whimper started echoing, and she gasped as she thought she saw Sam's bleeding figure crouching in the corner, her father lumbering closer. Her heart raced as she saw Tony hurl a steakknife at Sam, cutting behind her ear. Sam yelped in pain, looking over warily. Carly followed her gaze to the steakknife, laying beside Sam, covered in blood.

The images faded away slowly, replaced by what Carly had never seen; Sam crouching under Tony, frozen in fear. Tony wasn't drunk, and he had a butter knife in his hand, held like he was ready to kill...

"No!" Carly yelled, jumping at the images. They flickered away as she landed in them. The light turned on, and Carly looked up at the doorway to see Spencer, the lightest sleeper in the house. Carly's parents were heavy sleepers.

"What the heck sis?" Spencer started.

"Spencer, I..." she started.

"Carly?" Sam came up from behind Spencer yawning. "Whats all the racket? I was _sleeping." _

"We all were, Puckett," Spencer said. Sam wrinkled her nose and turned back to Carly.

"Well?" she demanded. Carly had to smile. Obviously Sam hadn't really changed much, she still had an attitude.

"I... Sam..." she stammered.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Can I... tell Spencer," Carly asked.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked.

"Sam lives with her father, not her mother," Carly started.

"And my father hates kids," Sam put in. "Especially the ones like me."

"And her father gets himself drunk very often," Carly said. Sam started showing Spencer some of her scars, evidence of her father marking her.

"This one on my arm is from when I was seven; This one on my leg was from when I was ten; This one on my face was from when I was eleven..." she said.

"Her father uses whatever he can to hurt her," Carly said, "from bottles..."

"Chains," Sam added. "the TV remote..."

"Steakknives," Carly said. Sam shot her a wary glance.

"Yes, steakknives. Butter knives, keys..."

"Keys?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, with the sharp end," Sam replied hoarsely. "And he drives while drunk. The list of his beatings go on and on, but his favorite way is either his fist or glass of any kind." Sam showed him a bunch of fist-sized bruises, and a scar on the back of her neck from broken glass.

"So that's why... oh, it all fits now!" Spencer yelled.

"Shut up," Sam hissed.

"But why was Carly yelling?" Spencer asked.

"I replayed what happened earlier," Carly said, blushing. "I just can't forget it. It's so unnatural for Sam to be that way."

"But yet it's been that way since I was born," Sam snapped.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"I have scars all over my torso, and... and my first one, over one of my ribs on the right side, was from when Tony stabbed me with a key," Sam whispered. She shoved her hair out of her face.

"I'm goin' to bed. See ya in the morning," Spencer grumbled, lumbering away. Sam warily stared at him until he disappeared down the darkness of the hall. She waited for Carly to finish her drink and together, they walked back to Carly's room, grasping hands and keeping close together. Carly should've been asleep, but she couldn't help thinking over and over; _what should I do about this?_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Carly'll do? Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**All right, thank you for reviewing! **

**Hey, ya know, I have a really good friend named Carly... and I'm a lot like Sam... And Carly's a lot like Carly... thats just wierd.**

**Oh, and I have a friend who fell into a rosebush once!**

* * *

><p>Light filtered through Carly's window. Sam blinked her eyes open sleepily, enjoying the fact that she had nothing to fear from her father for now. She wouldn't have to sneak something to eat from the kitchen today.<p>

Smirking, Sam grabbed a pink fluffy pillow from Carly's bed and hurled it at her. Carly woke up hastily, then fixed her eyes on Sam.

"You're gonna get it!" she cried, grabbing the pillow. She hurled it at Sam, who dodged it easily.

"Ya know, living with an abusive father can score you some dodging skills," Sam said.

"So, you dodge your father's attacks?" Carly asked.

"Sometimes, if I can, I will. And I can avoid attack at all by staying away, though that's proving to not be too useful these days. Before I told you, a few weeks ago I was out eating pizza by myself. He hunted me down and... well, you know what happened," Sam said.

"Does he attack at a certain time each day?" Carly asked.

"No. He sneak attacks, though it's obvious he's gonna attack often," Sam snorted.

"Sam, I think I need to call the police," Carly whispered.

"No! You can't! Just... just don't. Promise me that," Sam cried.

"I can't promise it..." Carly said slowly.

"Please. The police probably wouldn't believe anything anyway, seeing as I've been a frequent resident," Sam pleaded.

"Fine. But if you come close to fainting, or death, I'm calling," Carly said.

"Deal." They shook hands.

* * *

><p>After finishing that week's iCarly show, Sam sat on the couch eating the last cup of pudding.<p>

"Any comments?" Sam asked through bites.

"Yeah, most of them are asking about your little 'scene,'" Carly said. Close to the end, Sam's ear cut somehow opened and started bleeding. Carly thought it was the fact that Spencer threw a ping-pong ball randomly during the scene, and it hit Sam's ear. "Listen to this, its from this person from San Francisco; _'Dear iCarly, what happened to Sam? I noticed she seemed a little out-of-it, she's normally the comedian of you all. And I noticed she had a lot of cuts, a deep one behind her ear. I am very concerned, because it was gushing maybe a little too much blood. Normal cuts don't do that. Has something happened? We all want our little clown to be okay, because iCarly isn't the same without her. Signed, Mrs. B., a professional nurse.'" _Carly read. She looked at Sam, who's eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Hey, I was just testing the ping pong table!" Spencer protested.

"Causing Sam to loose more blood?" Carly said sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam throw out the cup and start searching for more food. "Really Sam?"

"What? I'm hungry!" Sam whined.

"You're always hungry," Freddie said.

"Yes, but you're lucky to live in a family who doesn't hide food from you," Sam pointed out. "Carly, just reply and say I fell into a rosebush." Carly nodded hastily as Sam grabbed some deli turkey from the fridge. She unwrapped it and began wolfing it down. She looked up suddenly to see a man staring at her through the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she reconized who the man was; her so-called dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Pleasies?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**=3**

* * *

><p>Sam stood, shaking slightly. She could see the rage in Tony's eyes, the death on his mind. She stood, frozen in fear, as Tony ran off. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.<p>

"I'll get it," Spencer said. Before Sam could react, he was off to the door. Sam looked around frantically, shaking like a leaf.

Before she could make any move to hide, Tony had come in. He charged towards her with a bottle in his hand. Carly ran to Sam, followed by Freddie.

"Make one more move, and I'll snap your limbs off your body!" he growled. Tony pushed him and Carly away easily. He grabbed the TV remote and, as Sam shrank down, began wacking her with it. Sam's foot shot out as she kicked her father's ankle. "Oh, you wanna play that game, do ya?" Tony teased. Sam, white as snow, looked feebly up at him. He grabbed a hollow glass fish, very thick, off a shelf, raising it so it shadowed Sam's face. Carly grabbed Tony by the shoulders and tried to pull him off, followed by Freddie. Tony knocked them away, causing Carly to fall, banging her head on the stove.

"Carly!" Sam yelped. Freddie rushed to her instantly as Tony dropped the glass fish on Sam's head. It shattered, not only adding more cuts, but reopening the old ones. Blood dripped from Sam's head. She cowered under her father, fearing her fate.

* * *

><p>Carly raised her head feebly, holding her hand to it, as she saw the fish break on Sam's head. Sam was terrified, Carly could see, and needed someone to help her. Unfortunately, she couldn't help. Freddie was making a fuss over her, not looking over at Sam once. Spencer was nowhere in sight. And she felt as if she'd faint.<p>

She could only watch as a pool of blood started forming. Blood overflowed some of the wooden cracks in the floor. Carly saw Tony push Sam onto her back on the floor. She was amazed Sam was still alive, but dismayed to see a butter knife in Tony's hand.

"Her stomach..." Carly murmured. "Freddie... go..."

"But you..." Freddie started.

"Forget about me! Sam's probably about to be murdered!" Carly yelled. Freddie quickly nodded his head and ran to Tony, who's knife was only inches away from Sam's stomach.

"Let's make this quick and easy, wretched daughter," he was saying. Sam said nothing, but squirmed under Tony's weight. That's when Freddie came in. He wrestled Tony off of Sam, pinning him down.

"Go home," he commanded. Sam staggered to her feet, collapsing against the counter, her head in her hands. She groaned.

"Never," Tony hissed. He hurled his knife at Sam, missing by only a few millimeters.

"Go. You've achieved your goal. To hurt Sam all you can. There's nothing else you could do to put her in a worse state," Freddie growled.

"Oh really?" Tony asked, squirming away from Freddie easily. He grabbed his butterknife and stabbed Sam's back with it. Sam screamed and fell on the ground, closing her eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! =3 Yes, I know what you'll all say "OMG(insert name here)HAS TO CALL THE POLICE!" BUT that'd probably be too early in the story. You'll just have to wait...<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**I. HAVE. NOTHING. TO. SAY. Except for the fact that the first paragraphy-thing took a few hours to think of and perfect just for you all.**

* * *

><p>The world blackened around her. A scarlet liquid coated her blond curls, drenching her in her own blood. She lay helpless on the wooden floor, bleeding from her face and back. She felt like she was spinning, faster and faster, making her dizzier and dizzier.<p>

"Sam!" Carly shrieked. Sam twitched her foot slightly, trying to send signals to her friends that she heard them. A weight crashed onto her, and a sharp pain pierced her arm.

"Dad... stop..." she whispered. "Please... you're hurting me..."

"Hmm... no." Tony stabbed her arm again. She gasped, both in pain and surprise.

"Please," she whimpered. Suddenly the weight disappeared. Sam looked up to see Freddie and Spencer wrestling Tony to the ground. Carly grabbed her hand and brought her to the bathroom as Sam saw Spencer throw Tony outside. When the door was locked, Carly grabbed another wet cloth. Just like before, she cleaned the blood off of Sam's face, and Sam started cleaning her arm. Carly then took the cloth to clean out the cut in Sam's back.

"Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Carly asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"Tony probably followed me here. Because I wasn't careful leaving the house, I caused you to get a big bump on your head," Sam said.

"Sam, it's not your fault. And besides, it's not as bad as what happened to you," Carly pointed out.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Sam glanced behind her, rain blinding her sight. She gulped and turned back to the dark, shadowy alley, which seemed even darker at night. She had just been attacked by her father. Again. She was fleeing to Carly's house before Tony really did kill her.

She was taking the backroad alleys, because for one, she wouldn't be seen, two, she felt slightly safer there, and three, it'd keep her somewhat dry. Rain wasn't one of Sam's favorite things of nature, and it was worse in the dead of night.

Sam's stomach fluttered as she limped into the alley. She leaned against a dumpster and glanced down at her swollen ankle. She wiped blood away from her eyes and started limping again. She stepped lightly with her left ankle, quickly stepping harder with her right. She felt like she couldn't go any more, and leaned against a trash can to rest. Blood dripped down the side of her face. Sam wiped some of the blood away, then trudged on. Once she broke her awkward stride and fell into a mud puddle. Another time she just collapsed in pain. It was a sigh of relief when she finally spotted Carly's house. Struggling, she gathered up some strength and went to the door. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, the door opened, revealing Carly, all dressed in a pink nightgown.

"I thought you'd come. Tell me what happened," she said sweetly, moving away so Sam could get inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my favorited story of all my stories. I'm spoiling you guys. :S. Be happy I'm in a good mood. ^J^<strong>

**~Hawkpath of RiverClan, a failure at big words.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for all the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>"He... he attacked me right as I walked in the door," Sam said, shivering at the memory. "He really wanted to kill me this time, but there were no empty bottles in sight."<p>

"Did he do this?" Carly asked, pointing first to Sam's ankle, then to her face, which had a huge cut down the side. Sam nodded feebly, then sneezed. "Come on, you're catching a cold." Carly shoved some clean clothes in Sam's hands and pushed her into the bathroom. When Sam came out again Carly gave her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Um... thanks?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam," Carly sighed. The best friends walked to the couch, where Freddie burst in the room.

"Sam! Are you okay?" he cried. Sam nodded. She sneezed. Freddie sighed.

"No you're not you liar," Carly said, jokingly. Sam slurped up another mouthful of her hot cocoa.

"What?" Freddie asked, turning pale.

"Hey listen, I'm going to bed. Freddie, make sure Sam cleans that cut, and Sam, try not to kill Freddie," Carly said. She put a wet rag on the table.

"You wish," Sam muttered good-naturedly. Carly flashed her a warning glance and strutted to her room. When she was gone, Freddie sat on the couch next to Sam.

"Sam, clean that cut for your sake and mine. It'll get infected," he said.

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled, taking another sip of her drink. Freddie grabbed the wet rag.

"Am I gonna have to hold you down?" he asked.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't. Ugh, I have a headache," Sam said, putting her free hand against her head and leaning back dramatically. She closed her eyes. Freddie took this as an advantage. He grabbed her and started wiping the dripping blood off her face, then gently progressing to the actual cut. Sam flinched. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Sam, what am I gonna have to do to keep you calm while I do this?" Freddie asked hopelessly. Their eyes met, and Freddie could see that her eyes seemed to soften in a hopeful gaze. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips with hers. Sam seemed surprised by his gesture, but returned the kiss gratefully. They slowly seperated, Sam's eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.

"Sam..." Freddie whispered. He started wiping the cut again, and Sam flinched only a few times.

"Thanks Freddie," she whispered when he was done.

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"Everything," Sam replied. She rested her head on his shoulder. Freddie started stroking her unbrushed blond curls until she drifted off to sleep. Freddie gently placed a kiss on her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Carly!" Spencer called. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Freddie wake up too. She had somehow managed to fall on the floor in her deep state of sleep.<p>

"Morning Sam," Freddie said quietly.

"Right," Sam whispered back.

"Carly!" Spencer called again. Carly lumbered down the stairs.

"I was getting dressed!" she said.

"Oh... oops," Spencer said sheepishly.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sam asked.

"I'm thinking omlets," Carly said. "Unless you want something different."

"Omlets sound good," Freddie said.

"Agreed," Sam put in. Carly's eyebrows shot up. "What? Can a girl not agree with a guy?"

"Well, no, but... that _guy_ was... never mind," Carly stammered. "I'm gonna make those omlets."

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say about this, except that it was slightly better than my other chapters, and written slightly better. Improving, or the same? <em>You<em> tell me!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is fantastical. Wait, is fantastical even a word?**

* * *

><p>Sam shrieked as Tony started pounding her back with his fists. He had stalked her to Carly's house again. Sam was crouched in a corner of the kitchen with Tony looming above her.<p>

"Stop it!" Carly screamed. She and Freddie grabbed Tony's wrists and tried to drag him away from Sam. He kicked Sam. She yelped.

"Leave her alone!" Freddie growled, pinning Tony down. Carly grabbed her cell phone.

"Don't!" Sam shrieked.

"I have to!" Carly said. "This is getting too far out of hand." Sam looked down in defeat as Carly dialed 9-1-1 and started talking into the phone.

Meanwhile Tony had thrown Freddie off him and was at Sam again. He grabbed her and threw her on the floor, a steakknife in his hand. Sam screamed as he stabbed her back. Freddie bouled him over. Tony pushed him off and immediately went back to Sam, stabbing her arm.

"It's over Samantha! It is over!" he yelled. He raised his knife, aiming for her neck. Freddie gasped and wrestled him off, trying to grasp the knife. Tony roared with rage. Sam staggered to her feet, blood dripping down her shirt.

"You'll pay for that you monster!" Freddie roared. Sirens sounded outside. Tony pushed Freddie off and tried to make a run for it, only to be caught by the wrists by Carly.

"Surrender Tony," she growled.

"Never!" Tony yelled. Three officers ran into the room.

"We'll take it from here," one of them said. He took Tony from Carly, followed by another officer, and walked outside, Tony in handcuffs.

"Which one of you is the victim?" the remaining officer (his tag read Officer Nelson White) asked.

"Sam is," Carly said. Sam raised a hand.

"Remember me from juvie?" she asked.

"So I suppose this means I'll have to either find a foster home or an orphanage for you, since I'm the one who has to look out for you," Nelson said.

"Um, yes. I prefer somewhere in Seattle," Sam said.

"Too bad. You'll go where I send you," Nelson said gruffly.

"Aren't we a fussy-puss?" Sam scoffed. Nelson grabbed Sam's hand.

"Carly, we need you and that boy to come with us and tell us what Tony's been doing," he said. "I never thought I'd be fighting for a pick-pocket like Sam." Sam rolled her eyes as Nelson dragged her outside, followed by Carly and Freddie.

"Tell me more," Nelson said.

"Well... Tony..." Carly started.

"Likes to try to kill me, torture me, beat me up, scars me..." Sam scoffed.

"What she said," Carly said. "And, officer, I'd like it very much if Sam could stay with me and Spencer while you find her a foster home."

"Very well Carly. Sam, I grant you permission to stay with the Shays," Nelson said.

"Thank you," Sam said, her eyes twinkling. Nelson climbed into his car.

"Good day to you then," he said, driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... this is slightly shorter than the rest! Aww... Well the button's right there, plz review pleasies!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Yes, another update. I'm hooked onto this and... yeah...**

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

"Spagetti tacos for dinner you three?" Spencer asked, opening the door to Carly's room.

"Definetely," Carly agreed.

"Sure," Sam said. Freddie nodded.

"All right, I'll start making it," Spencer said, leaving.

"I still can't believe Nelson let you stay here," Carly cried.

"You know it won't be long before he comes here and drags me off to live with a stupid stranger who I don't want to stupid live with!" Sam growled. "And then when that stupid stranger gets stupid tired of me, he'll send me halfway across stupid America to live with another stupid stranger, and... and... ERRRRRRRRRRR!" Sam punched a pillow repeatedly.

"Don't rip my pillow Sam," Carly warned.

"I'm just so mad..." Sam hissed.

"Easy Sam..." Carly said quietly. There was a sort of half-groan half-scream from downstairs coming from Spencer. "I better go," Carly squeaked, running out of the room. "Don't kill eachother!" she yelled before disappearing.

"You don't have to yell Carls!" Sam yelled back.

"Then why did you yell?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know!" Sam shouted.

"Stop yelling," Freddie said.

"Says who?" Sam challenged.

"Says me," Freddie answered.

"Sassy," Sam muttered.

"Listen, Sam, try not to mess it up with your foster home or whatever, okay? I don't want you to move out of Washington, and..."

"Psh! I'm probably moving to Oregon, since Nelson is so messed up! I'm just glad he has the sense to watch iCarly!" Sam scoffed.

"We probably won't be able to do iCarly with you most likely moving somewhere far away," Freddie said, leaning closer. "And I won't be able to have a girlfriend as pretty as you."

"We were never dating," Sam pointed out.

"But we kissed. That's good enough for me," Freddie said, pecking her cheek. Sam blushed.

"You're so sweet Freddie," she whispered.

"Really?" Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I was just saying that. Did you really think I'd say something like that?" Sam said.

"Well, no, but..." Freddie said slowly.

"Oh Freddie," Sam sighed, leaning into him. After a couple minutes Carly burst back in the room. Her eyes widened.

"Er... I'm not even gonna ask," she sighed, shaking her head. She sat on the bed as Sam and Freddie quickly parted. Sam sat next to Carly, blushing bright red.

"So, what happened down there?" Freddie asked casually.

"I walked downstairs to see Spencer's sculpture catch on fire," Carly answered.

"What was he making?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask. It was like some sort of lemon squeezing contraption..." Carly said.

"Um... o-kay..." Sam said slowly.

"It literally back_fired," _Carly said, laughing. Sam giggled a bit. Freddie went to the window.

"Hey, Sam, isn't that... Nelson? The officer?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward...<strong>

**You have officially been hoodwinked. JUST kidding. **


	12. Chapter 11

**LOL IM FEELING WEIRD TODAY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

* * *

><p>"Sam! Officer Nelson White wants you!" Spencer yelled. Sam sighed.<p>

"Lets see what the total nub has to tell me," she joked. They all went downstairs to see Nelson.

"Yes?" Sam said wearily.

"I found this great fostor home here in Washington," Nelson said. "They're a nice couple, Kelli and Bob. Bob's a math teacher and Kelli's a dentist, so they're really great with kids."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically. "I'm sure it'll be a blast."

"They've had three kids before, but after they went to college Kelli and Bob wanted more kids," Nelson went on.

"And they live in Seattle?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Err... here's the thing..." Nelson started.

"I knew there was a catch," Sam groaned.

"They live in Yakima," Nelson said, pulling a map out of his pocket.

"W... what?" Sam asked.

"That's where my grandfather lives! It's over a hundred miles away!" Carly cried.

"So we'd never see Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Not often, and if this doesn't work out, she could be sent farther away," Nelson said.

"Like, how far could I go?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere in the USA, Canada, or Mexico," Nelson answered.

"Mexico?" Sam asked.

"Maybe further," Nelson said.

"No, please don't make me go there! ! I'll do anything! Please let me have a foster home somewhere in Seattle! ! Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssee!" Sam begged.

"I'm sorry. I already told the couple we'll be there by Sunday," Nelson said.

"But today's Friday!" Sam yelled.

"We set out tomorrow morning, 10 a.m.," Nelson said. "I'm gonna go get some ribs."

"Oh, well, at least get me some," Sam said quietly.

"In your dreams, Puckett," Nelson said.

"Nub," Sam muttered.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"Sam!" Carly wailed. Sam dropped her silver suitcase as Carly wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh... Carly... everything'll be all right," Sam whispered.

"But I might never see you again," Carly said, her voice cracking.

"At least we still have connection through our cellphones. And, I'll watch iCarly..." Sam started.

"We're not doing it anymore," Carly said. "I can't imagine doing iCarly without you."

"But you did do it once by yourself, remember? When I was in juvie..." Sam said.

"That was different, and it wasn't as fun as doing it _with _you," Carly sniffed. The two best friends parted, Carly's nose running, and Sam's shoulder wet from her tears. Then Freddie stepped up.

"So, uh, I guess this is goodbye?" he asked.

"What'dda think Freddork?" Sam asked playfully.

"I'm gonna miss you," Freddie sniffed. "Why do you have to go?"

"Ask the nub over there," Sam said, jerking her thumb at Officer Nelson, who was waiting patiently by the passenger seat door of the car. "Apparently, I'm supposed to have a better life. What'd make my life perfect would be staying with you and Carly."

Freddie wrapped her in a hug, and Sam returned it. He kissed her on the lips for what he thought would be the last time.

"Stop, you're making me cry," Sam whispered. She sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"Miss Puckett, I don't mean to inturrupt, but we really must be going," Nelson said. Sighing, Sam grabbed the suitcase, hurled it in the car, and then turned to Nelson.

"Wait," she growled. Freddie stepped away, and Spencer grabbed her.

"You were a good person," he said. "Babysitting you and Carly was a blast."

"Even when I stole all the pudding?" Sam asked. She sighed. "I have to go. Put me down." Obediently, Spencer gently dropped her. Sam climbed into the car, and Nelson shut the door. He went to the driver's seat.

"Tell the principal he can relax now," Sam said as the car took off. She stared out of the window until Carly, Freddie, and Spencer were nowhere to be seen. When they went out of Seattle, everything seemed to sink in. Sam might never see her friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>I was tearing up just writing this! *sniffs* At least Sam'll be okay... we think. ;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**SO, HOWS LIFE? lol, just lol.**

* * *

><p>"Samantha!" Kelli called. She sounded mad.<p>

"What is it?" Sam asked impatiently. Kellie emerged into Sam's room.

"Where is my phone?" she growled. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno," she lied. "And since when did the teddy bear turn all witchy?"

"Excuse me?" Kelli asked. "Have you forgotton this is the fifth time you've hid something of mine, and you've already pranked several people in school, not to mention me and Bob?"

"Wait, were you gonna call for takeout?" Sam asked quickly, grabbing the phone from under her pillow.

"What were you doing with my phone?" Kelli asked.

"Mine got lost in Nelson's car," Sam said simply.

"Ugh!" Kelly hissed, grabbing the phone from Sam. She walked away.

"Wait! Were you ordering a pizza?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we may as well tell our viewers to stop watching iCarly," she said sadly.<p>

"We're expected to be live in fifteen minutes," Freddie said. He could just picture Sam, her determined face and dirty blond curls, giving her speech on not giving up, like when they went to Japan.

"For Sam," Carly said quietly. Freddie had never seen her so upset. Then again, he wasn't the happiest person either...

"For Sam," he echoed.

"Carly! Carly!" Spencer yelled, running in the room. "Our Grandfather has a fever!"

"The one in Yakima?" Carly asked.

"We need to go there!" Spencer shouted.

"No offence, but why?" Carly asked. Spencer pointed at her.

"Respect your elders!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Freddie said.

"Can Freddie come?" Carly asked. At that moment Mrs. Benson burst into the room.

"Freddie! It's time for your tick bath!" she yelled.

"Mom, I don't need..." Freddie was pulled out of the room. "Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>So Carly's grandfather has a fever... sorry I had to, it was the only way this would work. :S<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Come to the dark side. We have cookies.  
>Err... no thanks?<br>COME TO THE DARK SIDE!**

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow," Carly said into her phone.<p>

"I hope Sam isn't dating," Freddie said.

"Why? You miss her that much?" Carly said, laughing.

"I... I love her," Freddie said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

Carly walked with Spencer to their grandfather's apartment, when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

"Um, Spence, I'll be right back," she said. She went down the hall. She almost turned a corner to see a girl with a guy. She was dressed in jeans and a red and white striped shirt. She had her back turned to Carly. Her hair was dirty blond. The guy had brown hair and almond-shaped eyes. He had on a blue and white striped shirt and jeans.

"So, uh, see ya tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"Sure thing, 5 tomorrow night," he said.

"Okay. By the way, bring food and loose the stripes," the girl said. Carly pressed against the wall, hoping the girl or guy didn't see her. Was that Sam? And who was the guy? Carly thought she liked Freddie!

"Bye," the guy said. Footsteps faded into the everyday sounds, and when Carly thought it was safe, she walked casually around the corner. The blonde was at a snack machine, getting a chocolate bar from the vent. Carly walked to her.

"Sam?" she asked. The girl looked up. Her face brightened.

"Carly!" she cried. The girls hugged.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Carly said.

"Relax, it's only been about a month of putting up with Kelli and Bob," Sam said.

"They're that bad?" Carly asked.

"Kelli is. How's Freddie's suckish mother? Did she finally get a life?" Sam asked.

"Ha, no. Yesterday Freddie got a cut from a rosebush, and Mrs. Benson went crazy. She made him see a doctor," Carly said, laughing. "Hey, who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Sam asked, looking around.

"The guy who you said you'd meet at 5 tomorrow night?" Carly said.

"Oh, him? He's... he's my math tutor," Sam said sheepishly.

"And..." Carly said.

"And what?" Sam asked.

"And do you like him?" Carly asked, frustrated.

"He's a nub Carly," Sam said.

"No, I mean like-like him," Carly said.

"Psh! No!" Sam cried.

"He's kinda cute," Carly said.

"Shut up," Sam said.

"Um, Freddie likes you, ya know," Carly said.

"I know," Sam replied.

"What?" Carly asked.

"He kissed me last month, around three times maybe," Sam said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Carly asked. A hand tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see Officer Nelson.

* * *

><p><strong>yes! I got Freddie to admit his feelings! What does Nelson want? Grr... =D<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

***please note this is probably the last chapter not counting the Epilogue***

* * *

><p>"I didn't do it!" Sam cried.<p>

"Do what?" Nelson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Aren't you here about the phone scam?" Sam asked.

"What phone scam?" Nelson asked.

"Nothing!" Sam squeaked.

"Sam..." Nelson growled.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Your foster parents are tired of you," Nelson said.

"I get that a lot," Sam said.

"So they asked me to find new foster parents for you," Nelson went on.

"In Seattle?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Orlando, Florida," Nelson said. Sam's jaw dropped.

"What? You can't send her there!" Carly yelled.

"But I can," Nelson said.

"I'll never see her!" Carly cried.

"Well... one person wants to adopt her in Seattle," Nelson said slowly.

"Oh?" Sam asked, suddenly interested.

"Sam, will you be willing to be my daughter?" Nelson asked.

"No Nelson, I'd rather be sent to Florida and never see my friends again, and then have my foster parents send me to Egypt so my skull can be crushed by a camel. Of course I will be!" Sam said, jumping into her "father's" arms.

"All right, go start packing. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Nelson put Sam down and left.

"OMG!" both girls screamed as soon as he turned a corner.

"Bushwell Plaza is just across the street from where he lives!" Sam yelled.

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"I have my ways."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Didn't see that coming, did you? You all thought the Shays would adopt Sam! But no, it was OFFICER NELSON!<strong>


	16. EPILOGUE! 8D

**Stuck in Maine for the rest of the summer... using a Mac, either slow or no WiFi. Updates will be slower than usual... ^.^ Ho hum, I am feeling a bit hungry...**

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE! !<p>

_"Freddie! Freddie! Freddie!" Carly screeched, her footsteps echoing in the hall._

_"What? What? What?" Freddie imitated._

_"Sorry. But look!" Carly showed him a math test with a huge "A+" in red marker on the front._

_"That's that big math test you forgot to study and had to take!" Freddie said._

_"Study hall was distracting that day, too," Carly said triumphantly. _

_"Fantastic work Carly Shay!" Freddie said._

_"Where's Sam?" Carly asked_

_"Don't ask me, she's usually late," Freddie said. _

_"Normally on a time like this she'd be stealing an old lady's wallet, but being the new daughter of a police officer, I don't think she'll be in juvie for a while," Carly said._

_"I wouldn't count on it," Freddie warned. There was a vibration on Carly's phone, signaling a text._

_"Oh! From Sam!" the brunette cried, flipping open her phone. She read aloud the text;_

**_Hey, im in juvie, wnt be here for icarly. sry! -sam_**

_"Oh Sam!" Freddie an Carly groaned in unison._

* * *

><p><strong>Lol just had to do that. ;) *deep breath** <strong>

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE STORY'S FINISHED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *THROWS CONFETTI* EEEEEEEEEEEE! *JUMPS* *DIES* XD**


End file.
